


Soar

by TheAzureFox



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: You don't want them to get hurt, these chicks who have yet to learn how to fly.Yet, here you are, clipping their wings before they can even soar.How cruel.(Rei-centric. Reinterpretation of episode 10 with many headcanons applied and thus divergent from canon)





	Soar

**Author's Note:**

> This's an old piece I worked on back when Appmon was only on episode 10 (or whichever episode Rei threw the Girls-Only Party parody). Also includes a weird initial headcanon that Rei was obsessed with birds thus the constant references to them. Basically a reinterpretation with a whole bunch of headcanons mixed in that the show proved wrong :(

You don’t want them to get hurt.

Those innocent children, merely the same age as you, one younger then the rest but close enough. They glare up at you, muscles stiffened, eyes narrowed and Appli Drivers before them. They are naïve little things and you realize this with a frown, your own Digimon toying with them as you watch. You’re the observer, the agent who follows all the petty orders of the boss and who carries them out not because you want to but because you have no other option.

The Seven Codes are what you need. Those monsters, imprisoned in chips, forced to glow a beautiful gold, orbs of light at their beck and call…such creatures don’t deserve to be in Leviathan’s possession.

Hackmon tilts his head up at you, the hooded creature inquiring as to your silence. You look at it and the digital monster instantly shares your understanding. Though a bit sadistic in nature, your partner shares the burden of not wanting to assault these fledglings. They are but chicks, their downy coating evident in the way they try and lash back. Their Appmon are no better, merely inferior to the hawk that stays by your side.

The girl of the group aims a threat at you, a punch tossed in your direction. It is futile, of course, as you stand over her, on top of a balcony, but she tries her hardest to intimidate you. Dokamon, her partner, cheers her name in adoration, tail wagging just like a puppy.

The Apptuber, a boy younger than you and then perhaps not, makes gestures with his partner in time to a chant. Their words bumble over each other, so thoughtless and unserious, that you take the time to give the slightest indication of a smile. Hackmon, who is less amused, merely snorts.

You make an offhand comment on the idea of girl’s parties, the idea still fresh in your mind but the sulking tone still light in your voice. You were quite proud of yourself for disguising a Seven Codes meeting as something akin to a Girls-Only Party. The rest of the group beneath you hums their approval, voices mingling with each other. Hackmon, you can tell by intuition alone, is rolling his eyes, scoffing.

Haru, who perhaps is the only one of the party to take your comment with confusion, braces himself. Like the main characters he idolizes, he finds the line of courage he needs and tosses it out like some stereotypical superhero out to save the world. Instantly, the humor of the occasion is dampered and you remind yourself that your job is your priority, not the teasing of some innocent chicks.

All three of them pull out their Appmon Chips and summon the Super Appli Monsters that reside within their Appli Drives. Dogatchmon, Dosukomon and Mediamon face you, each monster raising their fists and proclaiming the need for victory.

Hackmon rises and you know the time is right for the picking. Better to terrorize these little birds first before they realize the true horrors of flight. You call Reidramon from your Appli Drive and the creature alights beside you, teeth bared in an amused grin.

You stand by as your faithful companion plays with these children, toying with them and demoralizing them by destroying their pets one-by-one.

Dogatchmon makes a move to attack and you step in, calling to you the virtual keyboards that aid your Digimon. A shield appears before Reidramon, blocking the attack. Your opponents crumble, trembling until rubble overtakes them. The Appli Drivers race to their partner’s sides, crying out desperately.

Reidramon takes the opportunity to hack into Gatchmon’s pad, drawing the device from out under the helmet (you’ll have to remind Hackmon not to harm Mailmon later. That Seven Codes monster had been useful, after all). Two chips float off it and, with them, two monsters appear. They give off sighs of relief before Haru calls to them and warns them of their danger. It’s too late, however, and the Seven Codes land in your hands.

“Rei!” Haru calls out to you. You turn and give him the satisfaction of your glare. You can’t alert him as to the pain that having these chips makes you feel. “Give me back their chips!”

You continue staring. This poor chick doesn’t understand what he is asking. He chirps and squeaks, mouth opening and closing, pleading, for your attention.

“We need them to stop Leviathan!” the green-haired boy cries. The main character pleads to the villain, the pseudo villain, his hands curled into fists. “I don’t want to see the world end like this!”

His eyes shine with a lack of understanding, lips parted in unasked questions and eyes begging for you to reconsider. You can’t respond to him, can’t blink or show any signs of your intentions. This little chick doesn’t understand the magnitude of his situation, doesn’t understand the influence Leviathan has and that, with one flick of his AI tail, can be used against them all. So, you leave with a warning:

“You mustn’t attempt to reach Leviathan.” 

Haru looks stunned at this proclamation, even hurt. He watches as you depart, shoulders hunched to shield from the gaze that is burning holes in your shoulders. Hackmon strides beside you, the creature seemingly oblivious as he teleports from place to place, glitches flitting across his figure.

“Four more,” you muse to yourself, the three chips in your pocket weighing down quite heavily. You hoped your scare tactic was enough. You wanted to protect them, these helpless birds who still thought they could fly. 

You just didn’t know of the wings they would soar upon.


End file.
